


A wild hair

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish Clothing, M/M, Shoes, shoe fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of shoes makes John think of Sherlock's hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wild hair

John was walking down the street when the Valentino shoes in the shop window caught his eye. The twists of black ribbon that were on the back reminded him of Sherlock’s wild curls in complete disarray after a weekend spent having sex in every room of their flat on every surface, in every position possible.

John smiled at the images in his mind and set off down the street, whistling, as he headed home to turn a dream into reality.


End file.
